


Frowning Your Way Through Love

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eventually resolved though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sam’s best friend is a quiet guy called Castiel. Dean is possibly in love with him. But all the guy does is frown at Dean. It sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frowning Your Way Through Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frowning Your Way Through Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539062) by [plirio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plirio/pseuds/plirio). 



Listen here

 

Download the mp3 [here by right-clicking and saving](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/DeanCas/Frowning%20Your%20Way%20Through%20Love%20final2.mp3).

 

Thank you so much to [plirio](../../users/plirio/works), for writing this little gem, and [paraka](../../users/paraka/profile), for hosting me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite new to podficcing and a non-native speaker, so I'd like to encourage you to leave any constructive criticism! :D


End file.
